


Draco's Dream Diary

by neilwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord March Drabble Challenge (that's a lot of words right there)The prompt was 'Different' and the challenge was 463 words!





	Draco's Dream Diary

**Author's Note:**

> first try at writing drarry but definitely not the last *finger guns*

Dear Harry,

Today I dreamt we met as children and I wasn’t a right tit. I didn’t insult your friends. I gave you my hand and you took it. There was no Dark Lord and there was no war. You were my friend, for no other reason than I just wanted you to be. It was nice. Maybe in a different life.

Draco.

 

Dear Harry,

Today I dreamt we had dinner at your place, for our first date. You cooked, and it was so good I managed to have a delightfully embarrassing orgasm right there at your dinner table. You laughed at me, then gave me sweatpants and proceeded to laugh at me once I had them on. I so love how you sound when you laugh. Maybe in a different life.

Draco.

 

Dear Harry,

Today I dreamt you were my healer. You were checking my pulse, and you and your bloody gorgeous face were right up in my business, which meant that my heart rate was through the roof. You told me as such and did one of your smirks (I’ve seen you use the smirk before, Harry. It’s a dangerous weapon.) and I wanted to slap it off your fantastic face. Maybe in a different life.

Draco.

 

Dear Harry,

Today I dreamt I killed you. I killed Dumbledore, and I killed Snape, and I killed you. I was a mindless pawn, a brainwashed fuck, a coward and a murderer. I cried when I woke up. I cried in my shower and I screamed into the tiles. I cried through my shitty excuse for breakfast and I’m crying as I’m writing this. I did not go to work today. I can’t stand to see your face. I remember very clearly what it looked like when you died by my hands. Astoria came to the house, saw what a mess I was and put me to bed. I don’t want to fall asleep. 

Draco.

 

Dear Harry,

Today I dreamt we played spin-the-bottle. Naturally, when you spun, the bottle landed on me. You didn’t flinch, you didn’t hesitate, you just gave me a daring look and next thing I knew we were kissing. Everyone around us was cheering, and we had to stop because we were smiling too much. I didn’t tell you it was my first kiss. Maybe in a different life.

Draco.

 

Dear Harry,

Yesterday, you called me Draco. You called me Draco in the office. You called me Draco in the pub. You called me Draco before you kissed me, and you called me Draco when I fucked you into your mattress. Today I dreamt—

“What are you writing?” A sleep-riddled voice asks.

Draco snaps his diary shut and gets pulled into a kiss. “Nothing, Harry. Let’s go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about making this into a more fleshed out thing... thoughts?
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](padmoony.tumblr.com)


End file.
